Le Début d'une nouvelle vie
by Sirie-stefie
Summary: RÉÉCRITURE Quand les maraudeurs décident d'entrer dans l'histoire en faisant apparaitre leurs euxmêmes du futur à leur époque. Ah! Le sale résumé! Aucun Spoiler du 6e tome!


Salut! Ça faisait vraiment longtemps hein? Je tiens à dire que je suis vraiment désolée de pas avoir écrit depuis… longtemps, j'espère que vous me pardonnerez. J'ai abandonné l'autre fic parce que je la trouvais, comme je l'ai dit, vraiment nulle à pleurer et aussi TRÈS mal structurée. C'est pour cette raison que je l'ai recommencé d'une autre façon. Cette fois-ci, j'ai fait un plan de l'histoire, j'ai écrit les noms de tous les personnages que je ferais apparaître, j'ai écrit l'horaire de cours… en résumé, j'ai tout organisé pour bien l'écrire parce que celle-là, je compte pas l'abandonner. Merci.

Et maintenant, les réponses aux reviews du chapitre 11 de ''Une nouvelle Vie'' version 1 

**Diablotine : **Désolée de te décevoir, mais dans cette version-ci, Sirius est mort, mon histoire est, en quelque sorte, montée là dessus. Contente que tu ais aimé le début, espérant que tu aimeras cette version. Merci pour ta review. Bisou.

**Griffounette : **Madame est servie! Et un voyage dans le temps au temps des maraudeurs! Et un! J'espère que tu aimeras cette version. Merci pour ta review. Bisou.

**Luna-la-lunatique : **Ton idée est bonne mais… hum… un peu compliquée, lol. J'ai décidé de faire un voyage dans le temps tout simple mais avec une histoire qui se tient beaucoup. J'espère que tu ne seras pas déçue. Merci pour ta review. Bisou.

**Nana13 : **Contente que tu trouve ma fic bien. J'espère que tu aimeras aussi cette version. Bisou. Merci pour ta review.

**Zaika : **Il n'y aura pas de slash (enfin pas dans mon idée mais je peux changer) mais ton idée de Severus/Harry est vraiment bonne. Ça te dérange si je médite dessus? En tout cas, j'espère que tu aimeras tout de même cette version. Merci pour ta review. Bisou.

**Silver Snake : **Et bien! C'est un voyage au temps des maraudeurs! Contente que tu ais trouvé l'autre bien mais j'espère que tu aimeras cette version-ci. Merci pour ta review! Bisou.

**Lunicorne : **Là, tu m'en Demande un peu beaucoup, je suis juste une débutante mais si tu aimes les slash et les voyages dans le temps, Zaika m'a donné une super idée mais si je commence à écrire ce slash là ça ne sera pas avant au moins 3 mois. Espérant que tu aimeras quand même cette version. Bisou.

Voilà! Voici le moment ultime de dévoiler ma nouvelle version. C'est drôle, je me sens à un soir de première.

Bonne lecture et merci d'être là Sirie-stefie 

Note : Je tiens en compte le tome 5 donc Harry a 16 ans puisqu'il vient du premier septembre de son époque

Prologue : Une bonne blague? Je ne pense pas

Dans un immense château, au cœur de l'Irlande, un réfectoire vrombissait des mots prononcés provenant des différentes conversations. En effet, la Grande Salle était pleine en ce premier repas de l'année; les nouveaux arrivants, les premières années, discutaient entre eux avec impatience pour certains et anxiété pour d'autres; les plus âgés, ceux pour qui ce n'était pas la première année dans cette école très spéciale, parlaient avec animation des cours à venir, des BUSE ou des ASPIC, ou bien tout simplement de leur vacance d'été ou de leurs projets amoureux.

À la table des Rouges et Or, les Gryffondors, à l'extrémité la plus éloignée de la table des professeurs, un petit groupe de quatre jeunes hommes avaient un sujet de conversation beaucoup moins tabou que ceux des autres étudiants. Ils discutaient de leur blague. Mais pas n'importe laquelle! Celle qui allait les faire entrer dans la légende de Poudlard comme les plus grands farceurs de toute l'histoire de l'école de sorcellerie : amener leurs propres personnes et leurs enfants du futur à leur époque.

«Tout est en place?» Demanda Sirius Black, le séducteur et tombeur de ces dames. En effet, avec ses cheveux noirs et soyeux lui arrivant aux épaules, ses yeux bleu nuit où brillaient une lueur de malice et son sourire charmeur, peu de filles lui résistait.

«Pour ma part, oui. » Répondit James Potter, jeune sorcier aux cheveux noirs en bataille, aux yeux marron, tout aussi séducteur que le jeune Black assit à ses côtés. «Et toi Moony, tout est prêt? »

C'est un jeune homme aux cheveux châtain clair et aux yeux dorés qui répondit. En effet, le surnommé ''Moony'' était en fait Remus Lupin, la voix de la sagesse et de l'intelligence chez les maraudeurs mais aussi un loup-garou. «Oui, mais je ne crois pas que ce soit vraiment une bonne idée…»

«Mais bien sure que c'est une bonne idée! C'est ce qu'on attend depuis près de deux ans! Notre heure de gloire! Notre œuvre! Notre, aïe! Qu'est ce qui te prend? » Demanda Sirius en se massant l'arrière de la tête.

«C'est le seul moyen de te calmer quand tu te mets à délirer. » Répondit James.

«Mais, ça fait mal! Arrête de rire Peter! »

«Mais c'est trop drôle! » Répondit Peter Pettigrow, le dernier maraudeur. Peter était un garçon plutôt rondelet aux yeux bleus semblants éternellement mouillés et aux cheveux dont la couleur oscillait entre le brun et le roux. Peter était plutôt peureux et plusieurs le considéraient comme le suiveur des maraudeurs.

«Taisez-vous! Ça devrait bientôt commencer! » Leur ordonna James, tremblant d'excitation, tout comme Sirius et Peter.

«J'ai un mauvais pressentiment, quelque chose va mal tourner…» marmonna Moony pour lui-même.

19 heures, 29 minutes et 50 secondes.

19 heures, 29 minutes et 52 secondes.

19 heures, 29 minutes et 54 secondes.

19 heures, 29 minutes et 56 secondes.

… 3… 2… 1…

BANG!

Un bruit sourd retenti dans toute la salle. Les conversations cessèrent brusquement, tous cherchant des yeux la source de ce bruit insolite. Les murmures inquiets des élèves remplirent la salle.

«Qu »est ce que c'est que ce bruit? » Demanda avec inquiétude une première année aux longues nattes blondes de la table des Serdaigle.

«Peut-être que c'est Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom…» émit comme hypothèse un quatrième année de Poufsouffle.

_Peut-être a-t-on raté notre blague_, songèrent les quatre maraudeurs au même moment.

«Calmez-vous mes enfants. » Dit Dumbledore, le directeur, en se levant. «Vous ne craignez rien. Je peux vous assurer que Voldemort (sursaut de la plupart des professeurs et des élèves à la mention du nom) ne s'est pas introduit dans l'enceinte du collège. Ce n'est sûrement que…»

Il fut interrompu par l'apparition d'un immense flux lumineux blanc au fond de la salle d'où deux corps jaillirent et atterrirent sur le sol dans un bruit sourd. Malgré la vitesse de leur chute, on put évaluer qu'il s'agissait d'un adulte et d'un adolescent.

Dans la salle régnait un silence de mort. Personne n'osait parler. Tous se demandait qui étaient ces gens et d'où ils venaient. Personne n'osa bouger jusqu'à ce que Dumbledore ne se lève.

«Est-ce que quelqu'un sait ce que tout cela signifie? » Demanda-t-il haut et fort.

Les maraudeurs, qui étaient restés muets et immobiles jusque là, se levèrent, attirant les regards étonnés et effrayés de la Grande Salle vers eux.

«On voulait seulement s'amuser…» tenta Peter en tremblant comme une feuille.

«Qui sont ces gens? » Demanda calmement le directeur.

«L'homme est l'un de nous et l'adolescent doit être le fils de l'un de nous. » Répondit Remus le plus calmement possible, mais n'étant pas capable de contrôler les tremblements de sa voix.

«Pourriez vous m'expliquer tous cela calmement? »

« Nous voulions faire parti de la légende de Poudlard. » Tenta Sirius. « Nous avons décidé de faire venir nos nous-mêmes du futur, les vrais maraudeurs, à notre époque. Voilà. » Finit-il en baissant la tête.

«Et l'adolescent? » Demanda le professeur McGonagall qui venait de sortir de ses pensées.

«Nous voulions aussi voir nos enfants. » Répondit James.

Le professeur sembla vouloir dire, ou plutôt hurler, aux maraudeurs qu'ils perdaient plusieurs points mais son regard se figea sur la silhouette de l'homme qui, lentement, se relevait. Après quelques secondes, ils purent voir l'homme debout sur ses jambes.

Dans la trentaine, il avait déjà les cheveux gris. Ses yeux dorés étaient remplis de tristesse et étaient soulignés d'immenses cernes, comme s'il n'avait pas dormi depuis plusieurs jours. Il était pâle, maigre et habillé d'une vieille robe rapiécée. Malgré tout, il inspirait la confiance et la sympathie.

L'homme, déboussolé, regarda plusieurs fois autour de lui. Son regard passa de table en table, ses yeux s'élargissant un peu plus à chacune d'entre elle. Quand enfin son regard, l'incrédulité la plus totale était lisible sur son visage. Son regard se posa sur les maraudeurs et toute une gamme d'émotions transparurent dans son visage et ses yeux. L'éclat de tristesse de son regard s'amplifia lorsqu'il vit James et Sirius et elle disparut complètement pour être remplacée par de la haine à l'état pure quand il vit Peter.

«Qui êtes-vous? » Demanda doucement Dumbledore.

L'homme détourna les yeux de la table des lions puis planta son regard dans celui du directeur. Il ne répondit pas. McGonagall s'approcha de lui mais s'arrêta à mi-chemin et se mit à l'observer, en silence. Après un certain temps, elle posa ses mains sur sa bouche, n'osant pas croire était celui à qui elle pensait.

«Lupin? Remus Lupin? » Demanda-t-elle.

L'homme hocha de la tête.

Les maraudeurs frissonnèrent. Qu'était-il donc arrivé pour que Remus devienne aussi triste et renfermé?

«Qui est la personne qui vous accompagne? » Demanda Dumbledore qui s'avançait vers lui.

Une lueur d'interrogation passa dans le regard de l'homme avant qu'il ne se retourne pour voir de qui pouvait bien parler le vieil homme. Dès qu'il vit l'adolescent, il se précipita à ses côtés. Remus mit l'un de ses bras sous la nuque de l'adolescent et l'autre sous ses genoux puis le souleva.

Le corps maigre du jeune homme était plein d'ecchymoses et de marques rougies.

«Infirmerie… s'il vous plait… aide…» La voix du Remus adulte était rauque, comme s'il n'avait pas parlé depuis plusieurs jours. Ses yeux étaient remplis de panique. «Sauver Harry… s'il vous plait… aide…»

Sous la surprise de tous, il s'évanouit, tenant fermement son précieux fardeau dans ses bras.

Bon, j'espère que ça vous a plu. Moi, j'ai adoré l'écrire parce que, sérieusement, je trouve que je me suis améliorée. Mais bon, c'est mon avis. Laissez des reviews. Ça fait toujours plaisir.

Bisou

Sirie-stefie


End file.
